Theft of computer terminals, microprocessors, word processors and the like is a concern for owners of such equipment. Generally, such equipment is valuable and therefore it is desirable to secure such equipment to a table, desk or the like so as to prevent theft thereof. Such equipment is commonly housed in a plastic shell.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a method and means for quickly and easily securing plastic covered equipment to a support surface.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a coupling device to be embedded in the plastic housing of valuable equipment such that the equipment can be secured to a support surface.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a method for embedding a coupling device into the plastic housing of plastic covered equipment. These and other objectives will be apparent from the following description of the present invention.